


Talk to Somebody

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need your head in the game, Bishop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #503 "problem"

“Bishop, with me,” said Gibbs, sweeping through the bullpen toward the elevator, and she hurried to catch up. They’d barely made it down half a story when he hit the emergency stop button. “Talk.”

“Gibbs?”

“I need your head in the game, Bishop, so whatever’s on your mind, you need to talk. If not to me, I’ll send you down to Ducky or Abby.”

“I just…” she said, then let out a long breath. “It’s been a year, since Jake and I… And it’s just kind of hitting me, I guess.”

Gibbs looked at her, “Okay,” and started the elevator.

THE END


End file.
